


Rojo

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [14]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Existe una gama muy amplia de tonalidades dentro del rojo.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Park Yoochun / Kim Junsu
Series: Shinkivariables [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Kudos: 1





	Rojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Como siempre, espero que lo disfrutes ^_^_

Cuando se enfada lo ve todo rojo. 

Rojo furia, rojo ardiente, rojo sangre. 

Rojo como la huella que deja un golpe sobre la piel, que permanece segundos, minutos enteros antes de desvanecerse. 

Rojo como las hormigas venenosas que suben por el cuerpo, atacando en grupo ante cualquier amenaza, que son pequeñas pero jamás indefensas.

Rojo como las guindillas más picantes, que parecen inofensivas y someten hasta el llanto, permaneciendo en la lengua hasta mucho después de haberlas consumido.

Yunho no discrimina cuando se enfada hasta ese punto, le da igual amigos que enemigos, si están involucrados o no en la causa de su enfado. Solo quiere gritar y golpear cosas, enfrentar cualquier desaire, real o imaginario, hasta que la nube de furia ardiente se disipe, al menos lo justo para permitirle ver.

No sucede a menudo. Suele mantener la calma incluso cuando no está de acuerdo con algo, sus emociones perfectamente a raya detrás de la sonrisa circunspecta de las fotos, la que oculta el cansancio, las noches sin dormir o la resaca. Pero cuando ocurre se convierte en una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable, abriendo las aguas a su paso porque nadie tiene la osadía de detenerse frente a él, o siquiera mirarlo, apartándose de su camino como los cobardes que son.

Puede durarle sólo minutos, horas, pero en ocasiones se alarga hasta el infinito en una suerte de alambre espinoso que nadie es capaz de cortar para detener el flujo de su mal humor.

O casi nadie.

Porque Yoochun y Junsu han desarrollado el manual de _"desactivación del cabreo monumental de Yunho en tres simples pasos"_. Y aunque ha tratado de evitarlo, de regocijarse en su ira desbocada e ignorarlos, aún funciona.

El primer paso es mantener la distancia, no acercarse bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que sea Yunho quien lo haga.

El segundo es provocarle a traición, cuando menos se lo espere, en el momento más inoportuno. A veces es Junsu, a veces Yoochun, pero casi siempre los dos. En el sofá cuando regresa a casa sin avisar, en el baño cuando va a darse una ducha o incluso encima de su propia cama al ir a acostarse. Y siempre hay cantidades ingentes de piel expuesta, gemidos y saliva involucrados, labios, manos y piel enredándose hasta que no se distinguen unos de otros.

No se detienen ante la irrupción, ni les molesta tener un espectador que han buscado a propósito, sino que lo vuelve peor. Porque Yunho siempre se paraliza, cada vez, sin poder apartar la mirada mientras observa besos húmedos y profundos entre ellos, casi obscenos; O cómo la erección de Junsu desaparece en la boca de Yoochun, cómo se retuerce y se estira hasta lo imposible, gimiendo desesperado; O cómo lo penetra despacio, muy, muy despacio, hasta arrancar un grito ronco de sus labios…

Y Yunho se olvida de la furia, de la ofensa, de su propio nombre y hasta de respirar.

El tercer paso es por fin reconocer su presencia en ese punto exacto en que Yunho se rompe. Lo miran a la vez, deteniéndose pero sin separarse lo más mínimo, una invitación sin palabras flotando en el aire, una que jamás, ni una sola vez, ha podido rechazar.

Y nada cambia porque todo sigue siendo rojo. Y al mismo tiempo todo, porque ya no es de furia, de dolor y sangre. 

Es el rojo de la pasión, del deseo, de la necesidad desesperada. 

El rojo de los labios de Junsu cuando se los muerde muchas veces, intentando acallar los gemidos sin conseguirlo jamás.

Es el rojo de la lengua de Yoochun bajando por su cuerpo, encendiendo fuegos y desatando tempestades.

El rojo que lleva pintado en el alma desde que alguien decidió que era el color para ellos.


End file.
